Kotak Telepon
by Makice Blow Zeyt
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah tahu bahwa badai salju dan kotak telepon akan membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak sendirian mencintai pemuda tersebut/"Jangan memberiku harapan yang se-semu."/"Apa maksudmu?"/"Ini menyakitkan."/"Aku melakukan ini semua karena ini memang kewajibanku."/AU, slight SasuSaku


**Kotak Telepon**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Makice Blow Zeyt**

**Rate : T**

**My very first fict. Mohon bimbingannya.**

**Kotak telepon. Makice Blow Zeyt.**

"Aku akan ke Jerman dan mungkin akan meneruskan jenjang pendidikan di sana."

Pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning mencoloknya membuat jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Sesak. Seperti ada batu besar yang menghimpit di dalam organ pernafasannya.

"Be-benarkah? I-itu kapan?" Suaranya bergetar. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik. Ia remas rok sekolahnya hingga kusut tak berbentuk.

"Mungkin minggu depan, setelah pelulusan sekolah. Kemarin ayahku mengirimkan tiket pesawat ke Jepang. Kau tahu Hinata? Aku seperti mendapatkan se-truk ramen besar. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar akan meledak karena terlalu bahagia!" ucapnya sambil tertawa, membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Pemuda dengan kumis kucing di pipinya itu tidak tahu bahwa ada hati lain yang sepertinya akan meledak. Meledak karena terlalu sakit.

"Ba-baguslah. Berarti Naruto-_kun_ akan bertemu dan tinggal bersama ayah Naruto-_kun_...dan...dan bahagia... tentunya." Hinata merasakan sendiri bagaimana bibir mungilnya melengkungkan senyuman dengan sangat terpaksa. Dan Hinata berharap Naruto tidak menyadari akan senyum paksa itu.

Naruto menatap lembut gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia melihat kepala dengan rambut panjangnya itu menunduk menatap jalanan. Poni yang sudah menjadi ciri khas gadisnya itu menutupi sebagian mata sang pemilik.

Gadisnya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan untuk menulis surat pernyataan cinta pun, Naruto tidak berani melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan berani mengklaim gadis Hyuuga itu sebagai miliknya?

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Yah, Hinata memang bukan gadisnya.

Hinata menatap jalanan yang sepi. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam memberikan warna _orange_ pada jalanan dan lingkungan sekitar mereka yang tertutupi oleh selimut putih yang dingin.

Salju.

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan. Membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai bebas.

Jerman?

Negara seperti apa itu? Apa jika Naruto sudah tinggal di Jerman, dia masih bisa menikmati ramen kesukaannya? Mungkinkah jika dia di sana, semua warga Jerman akan tertulari sifat cerianya? Apa semua orang akan baik pada Naruto?

Apa Naruto akan mendapatkan teman yang banyak? Apa Naruto... akan mendapatkan teman banyak? Teman yang banyak? Bagaimana dengan teman wanita?

"Hinata, apa kau merasa kedinginan?" Kedua tangan _tan_ Naruto saling digesekan satu sama lain. Berharap dengan begitu ia mendapatkan kehangatan. Uap mengepul dari mulut Naruto.

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan sembrononya meninggalkan mantel hangatnya di loker sekolah.

"Y-ya... Sedikit," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak mereka berdua berada di sekolah dasar itu khawatir.

Tubuhnya mulai merasa kedinginan dan bergetar. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, berharap getaran di tubuhnya berhenti membuat dirinya malu dihadapan pemuda yang kini memandanginya. Ia gigit pelan bibir bawah yang kini terlihat sedikit membiru itu.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Menatap sekilas ke arah tubuh Hinata yang terlihat gemetaran. Sekali lihat saja, Naruto tahu keadaan Hinata, ditambah gadis itu tidak menggunakan baju hangat. Hanya seragam SMA yang melekat ditubuhnya.

_Kemana perginya kecerdasan Hyuuga Hinata?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Eh?" Kedua mata putih Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari di depannya terdapat gundukan kain berwarna coklat. Mantel Naruto.

"Pakailah. Kau kedinginan, Hinata!"

Hinata menatap cepat ke arah Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Senyuman tulus itu selalu saja membuat Hinata takjub akan ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna dan membuatnya bersyukur karena _Kami-sama_ telah memutuskan takdirnya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda menakjubkan di depannya itu.

"_Iie_...(tidak…)" Gelengan kepala Hinata membuat kening Naruto mengkerut bingung.

"S-Supaya Na-Naruto-_kun_ tetap sehat saat kedua kaki Naruto-_kun_ menginjak tanah Eropa, Naruto-_kun_ harus tetap menggunakannya agar t-tubuhmu hangat."

Alasan yang membuat Naruto terpaku dalam diam.

Perhatian yang selalu membuat hati Naruto senang dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

Perlahan, Naruto kembali memakai mantel di tangannya. Hinata pun kembali menatap lurus jalanan di depannya. Lalu ia berjalan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas berwarna hitam ditangan mungilnya itu. Padahal Hinata sedikit berharap Naruto akan terus memaksanya untuk menggunakan mantel tersebut. Akan sedikit romantis bukan?

Eh? Tidak, tidak. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Kenapa Naruto harus melakukan hal yang berbau romantisme? Ayolah Hinata! Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Itu memalukan.

Mungkin sedikit pembicaraan akan membuat pikiran Hinata lebih baik.

"Ne, Naruto-_ku_—"

GYUT~

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan bagian tubuh belakangnya sedikit hangat dan pundaknya terasa berat. Lama gadis Hyuuga itu terlempar ke dunia keterkejutannya, sampai suara serak membuyarkan lamunan kosong tersebut. Membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata dimana Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tengah dipeluk oleh Naruto dari belakang.

"Ayo. Kalau begini, baik aku ataupun kau tidak akan merasakan dinginnya angin sore." Hembusan napas Naruto terasa disela-sela telinga Hinata yang tertutupi rambut panjangnya. Memberi sensasi geli pada diri Hinata.

Tunggu. Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata?

Aa. Tidak.

Ini seperti... Naruto berbagi kehangatan dari mantel tebalnya bersama Hinata agar mereka berdua tidak merasakan dinginnya angin musim salju.

Ya. Hanya itu.

Jangan berpikir lebih, Hinata.

Hinata masih tidak bergerak. Rasanya, ia telah kehilangan tenaga untuk menggerakan kakinya. Kehadiran pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang seakan menonaktifkan kinerja saraf-saraf otak cerdasnya. Termasuk saraf yang menghubungkan otot-otot kakinya untuk berjalan.

"Hey! Kau mendengarkanku, Hinata? Jika kita terus berdiam di sini, bisa dipastikan besok bukan hanya aku saja yang sakit, tapi juga kau." Uap yang muncul dari mulut Naruto semakin banyak.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya, mencari tangan lain untuk digenggamnya.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik. Ayo jalaaaan!"seru Naruto. Tidak mau menyadari bahwa wajahnya sedikit memerah karena gugup.

Tangan Naruto besar dan hangat. Bahkan kehangatan dari tangan Naruto terasa sampai hati. Untuk beberapa waktu, Hinata tidak berani untuk membalas genggaman dari sebelah tangan Naruto sampai ia merasakan genggaman di tangan mungilnya terasa mengerat, seakan meminta respon dari sang pemilik manik putih tersebut.

Setelah menarik napas dengan dalam disertai dengan segala keberanian yang Hinata kumpulkan, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto. Meski Hinata melakukannya dengan pelan, namun Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa genggaman tangannya mendapat balasan. Sedikit menunduk, Naruto menyembunyikan ekspresi kelegaannya.

Pemuda dengan manik biru itu sedikitnya merasa lega. Lega? Setidaknya ia mempunyai harapan meski sebesar biji saga.

Ia hanya menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan berpikir lebih.

Keduanya terdiam.

'_Naruto-kun hanya menggenggamku. Aku kan temannya.__'_

'_Hinata hanya temanku. Wajar saja jika ia membalas genggamanku.__'_

Dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah mereka masing-masing.

Perlahan, sesuatu yang ringan berwarna putih seperti kapas berjatuhan dari langit.

"Eh? Salju?" Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

"Hanya salju ringan, tidak akan membuat kita—"

Salju-salju mulai melebat.

"terjebak—"

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Angin yang tadinya hanya mampu menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Hinata kini mulai berani menerbangkan rok selututnya.

"—dan..." Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada seorang pun disekitar mereka. Ah, tidak. Ia melihat beberapa orang berlarian dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hey! Kalian yang sedang berpacaran di sana! Sore ini salju turun lebat. Cepatlah pulang jika tidak ingin mati terkubur salju!" Seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai kacamata hitam meneriaki Naruto dan Hinata dari dalam rumahnya.

"Eh? Kami?" Telunjuk kiri Naruto menunjuk ke arah dirinya dengan tampang bingung.

"Ya. Kalian berdua, bocah rambut kuning berantakan dan gadisnya yang montok!" teriak pria tersebut.

"Eh? Mo-montok?" Hinata bergumam dengan kulit wajah yang mulai memerah menahan malu.

"Bukan! Bukan! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, Paman!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Pria itu mengidikan bahunya.

BLAM!

Ia lalu menutup jendela rumahnya.

"Gezzz... Dasar pria tua kurang ajar. Rambutku yang _stylish_ ini dia anggap berantakan? Yang benar saja. Matanya pasti tertutupi salju."gerutu Naruto. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa salju mulai menutupi rambut yang katanya _'stylish'_ itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, salju menumpuki rambut Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berjinjit sedikit agar bisa menepuk-nepuk rambut kuning pemuda di depannya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

_Dingin~_

"Eh? Basah?" Tangan Naruto bergerak ke atas kepala kuningnya. Mencoba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengatasi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

_Eh? Basah! _Dan Naruto panik.

"Naruto-_kun_, sebaiknya kita—"

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata sedikit melengkingkan suaranya ketika tangan yang menggenggamnya menariknya untuk berlari.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-_kun_," Hampir saja sebuah batu kerikil membuat Hinata terjatuh jika saja ia tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Bodoh sekali aku ini, membuatmu berdiri sambil mendengarkan celotehan tak penting dan membiarkanmu kedinginan!"

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengarkan ada nada khawatir terselip dalam dumelan-dumelan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ ak—"

"Bisa-bisa aku dihajar Neji." Lanjutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hinata. Tidak menyadari perubahan lengkungan senyuman yang kini menekuk muram.

**Kotak telepon. Makice Blow Zeyt.**

"Ini baru pukul lima sore, dan kenapa semua pemilik toko menutup tempat mereka?!"gerutu Naruto. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Tak ada satu pun toko maupun kedai makanan yang masih buka. Semua pemilik sepertinya memiliki kesiagaan yang sangat tinggi. Seakan takut akan terjangan badai salju, mereka mengunci bahkan mungkin mengganjal pintu toko-toko mereka dengan berbagai macam benda berat seperti lemari baju, kursi-kursi, motor dan mobil.

…

Oke, ini berlebihan.

Naruto sedikit mengerang frustasi saat menyadari tak ada satupun sosok manusia yang keluar dari dalam toko saat dirinya menggedor-gedor pintu dengan volume yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Lalu manik Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini benar-benar menggigil kedinginan. Tangannya yang kecil terlihat seperti akan patah jika jari-jarinya ia sentil saking dinginnya suhu yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

_Sial__! _ Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar merasa pemuda paling buruk se-dunia akhirat.

Tidak mungkin untuk meneruskan perjalanan dengan kondisi Hinata yang seperti itu. kali ini, ia tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa gadis tersebut. Tidak, setelah kejadian enam tahun silam yang membuat penyesalan seumur hidup Naruto.

Tapi… Masalahnya, semua tempat untuk singgah barang lima menit saja sudah tutup!

_Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?!_teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Seakan melihat Sasuke yang memakai lipstik berwarna pink, Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar saat pandangannya tertuju pada kotak persegi panjang yang menjulang tinggi di trotoar seberang jalan.

"Hinata! Kita terbebas dari neraka jahannam yang dingin ini!"

Neraka jahannam yang dingin, eh?

Hinata bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan kata 'apa' saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Mereka berdua berlari ke seberang jalan lalu membuka satu pintu, dan cklek.

_Bingo!_

Akhirnya, ada pintu yang dapat Naruto buka dengan mudah. Pintu yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca tebal. Dan ketika masuk, kita akan dihadapkan pada suatu ruangan berkacakan tebal dan…kedap suara.

Kotak telepon.

"Hahh...hahhh... Akhirnya terbebas."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaca tebal dibelakangnya lalu ia menarik napas dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan tergesa. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan senang yang benar-benar luar biasa seperti saat ini. Terlalu senang memang membuatnya lupa segala hal sampai-sampai Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ada tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya tengah ia genggam begitu keras.

Belum sempat meredakan napasnya yang tidak beraturan, Hinata harus merasakan sebuah genggaman yang lumayan membuat saraf-saraf perasa sakitnya terhubung dan mulai bekerja sesuai tugasnya.

Sakit.

Sedikit meringis ternyata cukup berhasil membuat genggaman itu terlepas. Naruto melirik Hinata dengan raut muka yang kentara akan perasaan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"tanya Naruto cemas. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan agak tergesa. Mengamati gadis di depannya dengan cermat. Dengan tangannya, Naruto membersihkan sisa-sisa salju yang merekat pada rambut panjang Hinata yang kini sedikit basah.

Rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipi Hinata. Perlakuan yang diberikan Naruto saat ini membuat hatinya bimbang.

Kenapa ia begitu baik padanya? Kenapa harus sebegitu besar perhatian yang pemuda berambut pirang itu berikan padanya? Apa arti dari tatapan mata birunya yang selalu mengeluarkan secercah harapan yang terkadang membuat hati Hinata sakit?

"Apa yang sakit? Ah! Kau pasti kedinginan! Sebentar."

Panas.

Mata Hinata rasanya panas.

"Nah, pakailah mantelku. Yaa… sedikit kebesaran memang, tapi itu bagus kan. Semakin besar, pasti akan semakin hangat."cerocos Naruto.

'_Jangan berkata seperti itu.'_

"Ah… Saljunya kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Gawat! Jika Neji tahu kita berdua terjebak di sini, besok dia pasti akan membuat mata kananku membiru."

'_Apa hanya sebatas itu?'_

Pandangan Hinata perlahan memburam. Tangannya mencengkram mantel Naruto yang ia pakai dengan erat. Bibirnya bergetar tak mau berhenti meski ia gigit dengan keras.

"AH!"

Naruto baru ingat, sekarang zaman sudah modern, kenapa ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ia menggurutui kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Hinata, apa boleh aku pinjam pon—Hinata?" Dahi Naruto berkerut dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Dengan jelas ia melihat air yang mengalir di kedua pipi Hinata.

Naruto panik. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun yang lalu, ia kembali melihat air yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan mengalir dari kedua mata yang selama ini Naruto kagumi itu.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sakit?" Naruto bergerak sedikit lebih mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan mata gelisah.

"Tidak… Jangan menangis, kumohon." Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto mengelap air yang mengalir tanpa henti itu. Cukup satu kali saja _Kami-sama_ menyiksa Naruto dengan melihat Hinata menangis. Cukup satu kali saja ia merasa hancur menyaksikan air mata keluar dari bola mata putih itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, tapi kumohon, jangan menangis lagi."ucap Naruto bergetar. Ia beringsut hendak memeluk Hinata dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya ketika sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Naruto memegang lengan Hinata pelan dengan dahi mengkerut bingung.

Hinata menunduk dengan poni menutupi bagian matanya yang masih tidak mau berhenti untuk menangis. Cukup sampai di sini ia bisa menahan hatinya. Cukup sampai di sini ia bersabar dan cukup sampai di sini ia menahan tangis itu.

'_Kami-sama, boleh aku bersikap egois untuk satu kali ini saja?'_

"Ja-jangan memberi…harapan semu un-untukku." Hinata berkata tersendat.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mundur satu langkah. Bisa dia lihat tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"Jangan memberikan pe-perhatian padaku ha-hanya karena…hanya k-karena Neji-nii me-menyuruh Naruto-_kun_."

Hati Naruto mencelos mendengar ucapan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa berpikiran seperti itu padanya? Apa yang Hinata pikirkan padanya? Demi Tuhan, semua yang ia lakukan pada Hinata adalah bentuk dari perasaan yang bersemayam dalam hatinya. Apa yang membuat Hinata sampai berpikir dengan pikiran menyakitkan seperti itu?

Naruto menggertakan giginya.

Bergetar.

"Semuanya… Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Naruto-_kun_. Karena itu, jangan memberikan harapan semu padaku dengan memberi perhatian lebih karena itu hanya membuat hatiku bertambah sakit,"ucap Hinata pelan.

"Neji-_nii_ menyuruh Naruto-_kun_ untuk menjagaku karena kejadian enam tahun lalu kan? Naruto-_kun_ merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanku kan? Makanya Naruto-_kun_ sekarang memberi perhatian seperti ini untuk menebus perasaan itu, ya kan?!"

Hinata tidak percaya bahwa barusan ia berteriak mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya pada satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia tunjukan keburukan yang ada pada diri Hinata. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian Hinata menengadah hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata _sapphire _yang tengah menatap sendu padanya. Ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Hinata bisa melihat kilat kemarahan pada mata _sapphire_ itu. Kemarahan yang sama-sama dipendam seperti perasaan Hinata selama sembilan tahun. Mendadak Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Na-naruto-_kun_, a-aku—"

"!"

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat pemuda di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Hinata sedikit memberontak dengan mendorong bahu Naruto. Tidak. Tenaga laki-laki jauh lebih besar dari perempuan. Dibandingkan tenaga super Naruto, tenaga Hinata sama halnya dengan tenaga bayi.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang kedua pipi Hinata erat seakan ia takut jika ia melepaskannya, pemilik pipi tersebut akan lari menembus salju tebal untuk menghindari perbuatan jahatnya.

Mencium gadis yang bahkan sedang terbakar emosi karena suatu hal yang bersangkutan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut adalah sebuah kejahatan, kan?

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu,"ucap Naruto terengah setelah melepaskan ciuman sepihak tersebut. Bisa Naruto lihat raut wajah Hinata yang masih terkejut atas perbuatan tidak terduganya. Naruto sedikit merasa cemas dan bersalah.

"Dengar. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan hatiku. Aku memberimu perhatian karena menurutku itu suatu kewajiban bagi orang yang memendam perasaan padamu. Bukan karena Neji, bukan karena siapapun. Tidak ada yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan semuanya selain keinginanku sendiri."

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata sedang pandangannya mengarah lurus pada bola mata putih milik gadis dihadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut kecil yang terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan sebuah ciuman yang dalam dapat Hinata rasakan. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya penuh dengan amarah terpendam, kali ini, ciuman Naruto membuat tubuhnya menghangat dan meleleh dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Tangan yang menggantung di kedua sisi tubuh Hinata perlahan meremas baju pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Air itu kembali menggenangi mata putihnya.

'_Ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi. Benarkan Kami-sama?'_

Perlahan, Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Merasakan kehangatan yang Naruto berikan dalam dekapan yang erat menangkup tubuhnya. Ia mencintai Naruto dan Naruto mencintainya. Ini bukan harapan Hinata lagi karena Naruto yang mencintainya adalah kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi Hinata. Senyuman lama yang Hinata sukai dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan dan merasakan perih pada matanya.

"Tidak, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata dari gadis yang aku cintai."

Dekapan Naruto terlalu hangat sampai-sampai membuat air mata Hinata meleleh jatuh.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Gomen_, karena telah membiarkan Naruto-_kun_ mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan dariku, _gomen_, _hontouni gomennasai_(aku benar-benar minta maaf)." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya seakan menegaskan betapa menyesalnya ia telah berkata hal yang menyakitkan pada sosok yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Aa… _Daijoubu_(tak apa)."

"A-aku…mencintaimu,"ucap Hinata disela-sela isakannya yang tertahan. Naruto tersenyum. Ia mencium kening Hinata lembut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu—ah tidak, aku yang paling mencintaimu."

Keduanya tertawa dengan mata menyipit. Setelah tertawa puas, Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sambil memandangi wajah masing-masing. Mengagumi keindahan yang _Kami-sama_ berikan pada keduanya. Wajah Hinata memerah merasakan malu dan dingin dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau kedinginan, Hinata,"ucap Naruto.

"Na-naruto-_kun_ juga kedinginan,"balas Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau berbagi kehangatan?" Sedikit seringai tercetak di wajah Naruto yang Hinata tidak ketahui.

"Ca-caranya?" Hinata memandang polos pemuda di hadapannya.

"Dengan ini."

Terdorong kecil membuat Hinata menempel pada kaca di belakangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan bibir yang selalu dengan tiba-tiba menempel pada bibir miliknya. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam ciuman itu, menegaskan bahwa cinta keduanya adalah nyata. Perlahan, keduanya menutup mata masing-masing.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.'_

'_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.'_

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah gadisku." Lalu ia mencium Hinata. Lagi.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_ lihat! Mereka berciuman untuk ketiga kalinya!" Sakura menarik-narik baju Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hn."

"Uwaaa… Mesranyaaa…. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memelukku, huh?" Sakura tetap fokus pada pemandangan dua sahabatnya.

"Hihihi… Untung kita terjebak di kotak telepon di belakang mereka, jika tidak, kita akan melewatkan adegan berharga ini."

Twitch!

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

Untung? Bahkan Sasuke masih ingat ketika hidung mancung miliknya hampir saja jadi korban lemparan tas berat milik Sakura saat Sasuke pulang terlambat hingga membuat Sakura menunggu dan akhirnya terjebak badai salju di kotak telepon tadi sore.

"Kita berpacaran sudah dua tahun lebih, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengelus pipiku seperti Naruto pada Hinata."gerutu gadis pink tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman saat pertama kali berpacaran. Aku kan dicium olehmu dengan tidak elit sebelum kau menjadi pacarku. Hmm… Bahkan kau sangat jarang sekali mengatakan cinta meski kita sudah berpacaran. Atau… Belum pernah?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan ayo kita bercinta di sini untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"…"

"…"

"A-aku hanya bercanda, ahahaha."

"…"

"J-jangan menatapku begitu, a-aku tadi ber—U-uwaaa… A-apa yang kau—he-hentikan! Sa-sasuke-_kun_—ahh…"

For better or worse, 'till the end do us part, I'll love you with every heat of my heart.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Al-kitab mengatakan neraka jahannam itu sebenarnya panas, bukan dingin."

"Aku tahu itu, Hinata. Memangnya, orang bodoh mana yang mengatakan neraka jahannam itu dingin?"

"I-Itu…"

"Omong-omong, saat kau berteriak tadi, kau melakukannya dengan lancar tanpa tergagap. Aku menyukainya, hehehe."

"Naruto-_kun_!"

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review?


End file.
